Ben
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = September 19, Age 277|Date of death = Before Age 461|Height = (180 cm) 6'2" "adult"|Weight = (61 Kg) 142 lbs "adult"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) West City|Occupation = Martial Artist Martial Arts teacher Businessman|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior, Age 283 - Age 294)|FamConnect = Jacob Barrymore (Paternal Grandfather) Olivia (Paternal Grandmother) Freddie Garrett (Maternal Grandfather) Jessica (Maternal Grandmother) Toby (Father) Trish (Mother) McKenzie (Maternal aunt) Jason (Father-in-law) Leslie (Mother-in-law) Logan (Brother-in-law) Debbie (Sister-in-law) Morgan (Brother-in-law) Vicki (Sister-in-law) Erica (Wife) Dylan (Son) Trina (Daughter) Josh (Nephew) Will (Nephew) Toni (Niece)}} Ben (ベン, Ben) is the son of Toby and Trish, the grandson of Jacob Barrymore and Olivia, Freddie Garrett and Jessica, the best friend of Michael, Katherine, Johnny, Ella, Mitchell, Dennis, Kristen, Ronnie, Cassandra, Alex, Monique, Troy, Tracy, Mark, Grace, Elissa, Jesse, Alyssa, Max and Jenny. He's the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the husband of Erica and the father of Dylan and Trina. He's also the brother-in-law of Logan, Morgan, Debbie and Vicki, the maternal uncle of Josh, Will and Toni. Appearance Ben is a young child and young man of a slimmer build and above-average height with a slender yet skinny tone muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, Ben has light-blue green eyes, fair skin complexion and messy brushed back blond hair. Ben is about half a head taller than Erica. He has brushed-back blond hair and light-blue green eyes. His skin tone is fair with a rosy tint, especially on his cheeks, nose, and the tips of his ears. As a child, Ben wear his child outfit attire is the orange jacket, As a preteen, he's has wore the In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, as a teenager, Ben bears a strongly striking resemblance to his father, having Toby's light-blue green eyes, fair skin complexion and short brushed-back blonde hair. However, he's has inherited traits is the shape of soft eyes and facial features from his mother. Ben wears a white button-down shirt with an upturned collar and sleeves rolled up above his elbow, which he keeps unbuttoned. Underneath, he wears a black shirt with five horizontal stripes around the chest which are colored, from top to bottom, yellow, olive green, bright green, dark green, and periwinkle. He wears blue jeans and orange sneakers with white laces and a logo of a Capsule Corporation in a circle on the sides. At the Senior Fling High School Prom dance at the Spring High School of the Ninjago City of the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World, At the battlefields along with his friends and family to fight Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Appule, The Ginyu Force, King Cold, Cooler, Dr. Gero, Androids: 13, 14, 15 and 19, Broly, Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Cell, Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu, Super Buu and other villains from the past, Ben wears As a adult, in the end of Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, his hair still remain brushed back from the movie, Personality Ben is charismatic, but shy, a bit reserved, and slightly innocent — partially due to his unfamiliarity to much of the world beyond his father's reach. While liking to have fun, he is more serious, obedient, somewhat insecure, and less lively due to his strict upbringing. As a child, Wanting to change, make friends, and experience new things is one of his main motives to complement himself, but it's a bit of a struggle for Ben and it worries him every now and then. He usually thinks reasonably and will express annoyance and frustration when someone is being difficult or something is going wrong. If something makes him sad, he tries to downplay his feelings on it, like his relationship with his father, but he will act on impulse if he is emotional enough. He's usually though not very openly emotional or affectionate to most people, Adrien is friendly, empathetic, and encouraging to others in hard times. He also has an easier time letting his feelings show to those who he's close to. Ben is a bit reckless going into a fight against a villain with a sprained ankle, but being dedicated to his duty as a superhero and protective towards Erica with or without the mask. In some instances, he has acted rebelliously, like going places without informing anyone or taking things that don't belong to him. Also, his desire to be loved makes him vulnerable whenever disappointed. He is displeased with Erica for not showing up to a date he asked her, though she warned him she had previous plans, but he apologizes for overreacting when he realizes that she feels bad about it. He is caring and supportive towards his family and friends seen in Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, where Adrien supported. Despite Ben's distant relationship with his father, he tries to be there for him, which he mentions in . He was supportive of Erica on several occasions, praising her for her amazing artwork and winning the contest in Pre - 21st World Martial Arts Tournament in Spencer World. Ben is always a childish person but very serious at fighting and always win in the World's Martial Arts Tournament of the Spencer World. With Erica his girlfriend is usually very romantic. As a husband and father of his two children, Biography Background Ben is born on September 19 of Age 277. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Kayla where Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Ben's first appears as a seventeen years old teenager Power Manga and Anime Ben is the most second strongest martial artist and powerful fighter Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Kiai - * Ninjustu - * Swordsmanship - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Kamehameha - * Super Kamehameha - * Double Kamehameha - * Twin Dragon Shots - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * [[Wall Jump/Wall Kick|'Wall Jump/Wall Kick']] - * Walking on Water Technique - * Shadow Clone Technique - * Multiple Shadow Clone Technique - Transformations Unlock Potential Ben is able to Equipment * Sword - * Green Grapes - * Air Solar Motorcycle - Video Games Appearances Ben is the playable character appears in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Ben, Trivia * Ben's Potential Pname means Japanese name (ベン or Ben) is in English the meaning of the name Ben is: Right-hand son. * In Biblical the meaning of the name Ben is: A son. * In Hebrew the meaning of the name Ben is: Son of my right hand. Many Jewish families named their youngest child Benjamin. Famous bearers: 19th century British statesman Benjamin Disraeli. * In Latin the meaning of the name Ben is: blessed. From benedictus meaning blessed. Famous bearers: 6th-century Italian saint Benedict of Nursia founded the Benedictine order of monks and nuns. The Benedictines monastical order. * From the Hebrew name בִּנְיָמִין (Binyamin) which means "son of the south" or "son of the right hand", from the roots בֵּן (ben) meaning "son" and יָמִין (yamin) meaning "right hand, south". Benjamin in the Old Testament is the twelfth and youngest son of Jacob and the founder of one of the southern tribes of the Hebrews. * Ben's real name is Benjamin Barrymore. * Ben's favorite hobby is walking, playing guitar, playing Pokemon training game cards and watches anime Dragon Ball/''Dragon Ball Z'' series. * Ben's favorite food is sushi, baked potatoes and chicken ramen noodles. * Ben's favorite vehicle is air motorcycle. * Ben had completed 800 official missions in total: 140 D-rank, 150 C-rank, 300 B-rank, 100 A-rank, 110 S-rank. * Ben's favorite phrase is "I'm sorry. You need to calm dawn". Gallery Erica and Ben-2.png Erica and Ben.png Ben love Erica .png Ben hurt.png Ben.jpg Fa60ce78550938c9a52b0ca089ab588b86a30a95 hq-5.jpg Fa60ce78550938c9a52b0ca089ab588b86a30a95 hq-4.jpg Fa60ce78550938c9a52b0ca089ab588b86a30a95 hq-2.jpg Fa60ce78550938c9a52b0ca089ab588b86a30a95 hq-1.jpg Fa60ce78550938c9a52b0ca089ab588b86a30a95 hq.jpg Happy new year by arsugarpie-d9mamvb-2.jpg Adrien agreste in my style by artycomicfangirl-d9zx19n.jpg The miraculous tales of ladybug and chat noir by mari945-dakg522.jpg References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # Dragon Ball Z episode 265 Majin Buu Transforms Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Superheroes Category:Civilians Category:Citizens Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen